Prank that leads to Confession
by treaanne
Summary: In the last day of Tyler and Ashley working together, They really become emotional. Out of Boredom a prank comes to Ashley's playful mind that leads to Confession of what they really feel for each other... Warning: Not really a funny prank. ONE-SHOT only.


**This pops up into my head while re-watching the Halloween episode... I know it isn't the last haleb scene we will see but I really cried and this idea comes to my mind... Hope you'll like this... Review please...**

* * *

Ashley's last scene with Tyler really moved her. He's really leaving for real. She can really feel what Hanna feels. She's really fighting back tears before they film the scene and it all comes out uncontrollably while she throw her dialogues. After the director said cut, Tyler hug her a really tight and he said;

"I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too." She replied.

They just look at each others eyes for a while.

"I should head back to my dressing room." She said wiping tears with the back of her hands.

"I should too."

They both nodded and half smiled before going separate ways.

Ashley went straight to her dressing room bathroom to fix her self. She stared at the mirror watching the tears fall again. She pulled napkins from the container to dry her eyes. Once she compose herself, she put some eye make up to not notice her puffy eyes. When she's satisfied, she went out of the bathroom and plop down on the couch and just play on her phone. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey, Ash." Shay greeted walking towards her.

"What's up?" She asked while Shay sat down next to her.

"The guys are all outside fooling around, Let's join them. It's pretty boring just staying in here." Shay said.

"Where's Troian and Lucy?" Ashley asked.

"Filming." Shay said.

"I have an idea of something fun to do." Ashley said smiling playfully.

"Let's pull a farewell prank on Tyler." Ashley said.

"What do we do?" Shay asked.

"I'll talk to him and confess my feelings and you should stand by to take a picture of his reaction." Ashley said.

"You're crazy, Ash." Shay said.

"Thank you. Come on." Ashley said standing up.

Ashley and Shay walked out of the dressing room and saw the guys Keegan, Ian, and Tyler seating together chatting and laughing.

"Hey, guys." Shay greeted. The boys all greeted back smiling.

"Ty, can we talk?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure." Tyler said standing up from his seat.

They walked not too far from the others. Shay occupied the seat that Tyler left and joined the guys conversation.

Ashley look back at their friends and sighed. She's really a great actress she said quietly to her self.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"You're leaving any day now to film for Ravenswood and I just want to tell you this now." Ashley said.

"Okay, shoot." Tyler said.

"I love you. I always did I just don't have the gut to tell you til' this very day comes and we filmed our last scene. I just wanted to tell you this before you leave." Ashley said giving a signal for Shay to come without Tyler noticing it.

"Oh." Tyler said with an unsure reaction. "Wow, really? I thought you're not interested in getting into relationship for now." Tyler continued.

"I am but falling in love is the thing you have no control at all." Ashley said. Tyler looked blankly at her processing what she just said.

"Well," Tyler started.

Snap! Snap!

"Fooled you!" Shay and Ashley said in unison. They both laughed while Keegan and Ian walk towards them.

Tyler looked at them with disbelief. "You're pulling a prank on me, I can't believe you." Tyler said and walks out. Their friends all stop laughing.

"Hey, wait. If you don't like it. I'm sorry. It's just a farewell prank because we're really going to miss you." Ashley said keeping up with his pace.

"You make fun of me, huh? Playing with other persons feeling is fun for you?" Tyler said reaching his dressing room door.

"It's just a prank. Don't take it seriously, I'm really going to miss you that's all." Ashley said following Tyler as he entered the room.

"You know what, I thought all of the things that you said is real. I thought I could finally tell you that I feel the same way for you. Your decision of not getting into relationship for now just keeps holding me back to tell you what I really feel." Tyler said uncontrolled of things he just blurts out.

"What did you just said?" Ashley asked.

"Just forget what I said, okay? It's not that really important because you don't feel the same way." Tyler said turning his back to her.

"I do feel the same way. I think I've fallen for you." Ashley muttered.

"If this is another prank, you can't fool me twice." Tyler said turned to face her.

"No, this one is real and I know what I said earlier is real too not just a prank." Ashley said looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"How am I going to believe you?" Tyler asked.

Ashley crossed the distance between them and grab Tyler by the neck to kiss him after awhile, Tyler then responded the kiss making it much deeper sliding in his tongue exploring Ashley's mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance for awhile.

"Do you really love me?" Tyler asked when they pulled away.

"Doesn't it show when I kiss you?" Ashley said.

"Well, you can convince me much better." Tyler said before he put his lips on hers again.

* * *

**If they will be together for real I would really have a heart attack because of happiness... Review please... I really needing them right now...**

**Thanks for reading...xoxo**

**-Trea**


End file.
